Sonic Blast
Sonic Blast is an Game Gear game that has Sonic and Knuckles. This is the only time that Knuckles can be playable. Unused text A build date is present in 0xC0: GG SONIC 96 - Ver E3 ROM - 1996/05/01@SEGA - /Aspect Co.,Ltd. Error handler All of the 8-Bit Sonic games contain an error handler routine at ROM 70. While the other games' routines consist of some variation on "print an error message and reset", the Sonic Blast handler simply freezes the game by going into an infinite loop. Since the game doesn't call this routine and the Z80 has no hardware error trapping, this code will only execute in the extremely unlikely event that a bug coincidentally causes the game to jump directly into it. Strike Dash Present in the graphics for Sonic is this unused animation of the Strike Dash ability, which was in Sonic Chaos and Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble. All that remains of this move is this animation, which is stored with a vastly different object palette than used in the final game. (The above sprite animation was given a proper palette for visual clarity.) Game change The game was known as G Sonic in Japan. Prototype box art Originally found on the Compuserve Sega section, this basic box artwork shows a Sonic X-treme model flying past with a very basic background. Level Select Press '''Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, 1, 2, 1, 2, Start '''at the title screen. Prototypes Prototype 611 Dated May 31, 1996. * The header in this prototype reads "GG SONIC 96 Ver E3 ROM1996/05/01 @SEGA/Aspect Co.,Ltd", suggesting this is the an E3 version. * After the Sega logo appears, the game starts as Sonic so Knuckles does not exist at this prototype. * There is no title cards. * Sonic can't lose rings but he will still fly out while hitting but not destroying an badnik. * The game soft locks after the first boss as the end title card never shows up. Prototype 74 Dated July 4, 1996. * Game instantly goes into level select from the beginning, but anything past Red Volcanic Zone act 3 crashes the game instantly. * There is no title screen, instead the game goes to the level select when you start the game. * The character select screen is text based and doesn't have character sprites. * There is still no level intro and end title cards. * A Debug Mode is active. Holding 2 will freeze Sonic/Knuckles and allow Sonic/Knuckles to move him freely with the D-Pad. * When hit, they still can't lose rings. * Red Volcano Zone is called Red Volcanic Zone. * After defeating the Volcanic Stage boss, one can use the debug to return to the original location of the boss to view what appears to be a bell like outline. This could possibly be a mistake made by SEGA during the development process. * In every act 2, underneath the level is a area with garbage data everywhere. * The level select is different. * The death sound is the title screen music. Gallery More prototypes will come soon. Category:Games with unused graphics Category:Games with unused text Category:Games with level selects